The Accursed
by brightening
Summary: The hero of Olympus is left without a purpose. Without someone to be loyal to. He turns to the Gods and offers his soul to them. They wanted to give him a blessing but they weren't careful and it turned into a curse. Both a blessing and a curse. What will give him happiness in his accursed life? Pertemis SHIP


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot of this following story. All rights are reserved for Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"Percy Jackson!" A thunderous voice boomed. Under any other circumstance, this would have caused a yellowish puddle to form beneath each of the demigods. However, this occasion was a joyous one.

Tyron had already received his 'stick' and is showing it off to his fellow cyclop friends as if he was a child waking up after Christmas Eve. It was a pretty comical sight considering you were seeing a bunch of Cyclops crowded around him and making occasional 'oohs' and 'aahs' as he showed them the 'high quality stick'. To me, I couldn't care less for the stick that Tyron received, but seeing my half brother so happy about something is heartwarming. I couldn't help the smile that crept upon my face.

Zeus snapped me out of me reverie by clearing his throat loudly. I quickly turned my head in his direction to find a frown on his face. To say that I was embarrassed was an understatement and I immediately blushed a deep shade of red. It didn't help that I heard a few of the female goddesses and Annabeth giggle at my plight.

* * *

 **Artemis POV**

My fingers itched… They itched so uncontrollably. They itched to draw an arrow from my quiver and shoot it straight through that fucking idiot's head. I watched that lumbering, disfigured, idiotic creature they call Tyson walk in front of us. If it wasn't for the fact that he helped us fight off Kronos's army, then I would have killed him for sure.

Just last week one of his race killed a hunter during one of our hunts. Sure, it wasn't a Cyclops, but it was still a Laistrygonian Giant, a close relative. To me, it was close enough.

I watched as my father grant him a wish. ANY wish. Usually, anyone that wasn't an idiot would have asked for something grand. Like godhood or something… but nooo that idiot asked for a club… and to finished off the picture, he doesn't even know what a club is called. I face palmed, but immediately noticing my mistake I quickly regained my composure. I saw my sister Athena give me a disapproving look. I blushed a tiny bit because of this.

Contrary to popular belief, I am still not used to courtly occasions. I spent most of the time in the wild hunting down rogue monsters and hanging out with my hunters. We interact with each other as if we were a family but my real family, the Olympians, acted like we were all court officials. Well… technically we were, but we didn't have the bond that ties family members together.

I stopped my musing when I heard my father yell, "Percy Jackson!" He's using his powers to enhance his voice again. I rolled my eyes; he was always one to show off.

I looked towards Perseus, expecting him to run forwards and claim his reward just like a typical male. Instead, I find him looking at his half brother lovingly(Brotherly type, please -,- I may be perverted enough to make Aphrodite proud but not to that extent).

I felt guilty for wanting to kill the damn Cyclops all of the sudden and I don't know why. I suddenly developed a soft spot for that Cyclops.

I looked back at Perseus. What he did next caused my heart to flutter. A delectable smile graced his face when he saw Tyson laugh. How can a smile be so full of love? If only if it was directed at me.

Come to think of it. Perseus is the only man that I can tolerate. He took the sky off my shoulders when I was captured. That look… I was too weak to snarl at him when I saw him. I mistook his sad look as contempt. The moment that he spoke, I realized that I was wrong, so very wrong.

 _Flashback_

" _Lady Artemis, let me take this burden. Please, let me take it. You shouldn't suffer anymore."_

" _You wouldn't last a second. If the sky falls our world will be crushed." I snapped. I didn't trust a male to hold this responsibility. He was probably doing this so that he would have leverage to use against me later on._

" _I know you don't trust me, but your hunters need you." At this point he was practically begging, "Please, my friends need your help. I won't be able to stand it if they died because I wasn't able to gain your trust. I trust, no, I know that you can defeat Atlas and save my friends and your hunters. Save Annabeth." A lone tear managed to fall from he sea green eyes. He said the last part in a whisper, but sincerity was literally dripping from it._

 _I was at a loss for words. He cared about his friends and my hunters. I convinced myself that the only reason I let him help me was because of his friends and my hunters. "Fine." Was all that I can bring myself to say._

 _I watched as he stood beside me. He was wise enough to stand at a comfortable distance away from me as he put his shoulders up against the sky. "My Lady, my life is yours. Please, just save Annabeth. I couldn't stop them from capturing her." He didn't complain, or cry out when I started let the sky fall from my shoulders and onto his. He fell on one knee when almost all of the weight was transferred onto him._

" _Are you sure about this?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice._

" _My lady, … go…" He croaked. "Don't worry about me," he said as he spat out some blood._

 _I nodded grimly and let the rest of the weight fall upon his shoulders. I couldn't understand. How did he have the willpower to hold up the sky, when any other mortal, much less a man, would have been crushed by that burden? Then I saw him looking at Annabeth with a longing look in his eyes._

 _If any man can be the epitome selflessness and love then it would be Perseus in that moment._

I felt a pang of jealous shoot through me like lightning as I looked at the daughter of Athena. She was standing tall and proud beside the other heroes acting like everyone else was inferior to her. I couldn't understand why Perseus had to be so loyal and selfless but so stupid. He deserves someone that acknowledges the sacrifices he has made for them. Not Annabeth. I have never seen her be thankful towards anyone other than herself.

I heard my father clear his throat loudly and I looked back at Perseus. He turned his head at breakneck speed towards my father and blushed bright red.

Oh the effects that had on me. I giggled girlishly and suddenly had the urge to run down and kiss him on his cheeks. He was that desirable. Oh, his messy hair and those sea green eyes… I wonder what it would feel like to wake up to those eyes…

I quickly turned away from him. I chastised myself for having such impure thoughts. What would the hunters think of me? I'm not a maiden goddess for no reason. Orion… I shuddered at the thought…

One unpleasant thing led to another as I look to my left. I saw the infamous Aphrowhore eye fucking Perseus in front of everyone. She had the audacity to sneak her hand beneath her miniskirt doing god knows what.

Ah… I'm a god. And I know that she's fingering herself in public. I resisted the urge to gag and turned to look at my obnoxious brother.

He sat there with a haughty smirk on his face. That know-it-all… He made a heart with his hands and pointed to Perseus. I returned the favor by dragging my hand across my neck and pointed back at him. He paled and immediately stopped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This the beginning of a new story. I recently got back to Fanfiction and would like to continue my Pertemis ship. However the last story was getting a bit too complicated for me so I decided to start anew. I'm very rusty and feel like it's too wordy. Anyways R &R. Tell me if you want it to be less wordy, etc.


End file.
